King for a Day
by Sunflower Seed
Summary: chapter3 Post Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione had a son, Adam. King for a Day is a song By Green Day, about Drag Queens. Well what does Adam and his friends do? Dress in drag of course...
1. Remembering

King for a Day  
  
POST HOGWARTS  
  
Disclaimer: I own some characters . . . that's it  
  
A/N: "King for a Day" is a Green Day song. Well the story won't really have the "King for a day" part until chapter 2 or the endish of this chapter.  
  
Chapter 1: Remembering  
  
King for a Day  
  
-----Started at the age of four My mother went to the grocery store Went sneaking through her bedroom door To find something in a size 4  
  
Sugar and spice, and everything nice wasn't made for only girls GI Joe in panty hose, is making room for the one and only  
  
King for a Day, princess by dawn King for a Day, in a leather thong King for a Day, princess by dawn Just wait till all the guys get a load of me  
  
My daddy threw me in therapy He thinks I'm not a real man Who put the drag in the drag queen? Don't knock it until you tried it------  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco was having a hectic day. Having been waiting hours at the hospital for his wife Hermione to give birth to their son. He remembered when he first started dating Hermione.  
  
It was a year or so after they left Hogwarts. Draco's father was killed in the war. So he didn't have to worry about his father interfering with his life anymore.  
  
He was working at the ministry. He just couldn't figure out what he wanted to do for a living. Draco just ended up doing odd work at the ministry. Cornelius Fudge was fired, and so the position for Minister of Magic was open. Many people were offered the job; they all declined except for one. Bill Weasley was now the new minister. Oh how happy the Weasley's were. Draco was even happy for them.  
  
He hadn't seen Hermione since the day they left Hogwarts. That was a wonderful yet horrible day. In fact, Draco hadn't seen anyone from Hogwarts since they graduated; with the exception of some Gryffindors and Slytherins that he would rather have not seen again. He always hated his fellow Slytherins.  
  
But he saw Hermione carrying a rather large stack of papers at the ministry when he was about nineteen. She was bringing them to Bill. Hermione didn't work at the ministry. She started her own newspaper company. It was even more popular than the "daily prophet". "The Wester" is what it was called. She said it was a random name that she picked for it.  
  
"The Daily Prophet" was still getting readers, but the number was consistently dropping. While "The Wester's" number of readers increased weekly.  
  
When Draco saw Hermione that day at the ministry, she caught his eye. It didn't hit him that it was her until she was out of earshot.  
  
Her hair was cut fairly short, to about the shoulder; and it was straightened. She wore little make up, just enough to brighten up her face. She hadn't changed really all that much, just something was different about her.  
  
Draco didn't see her for a week after that. But he decided he wanted to see her again. Draco built up enough courage and went to see her at her work.  
  
---Flashbackish type thing---  
  
It was January 15th.  
  
The building for "The Wester" was located in Hogsmeade.  
  
Hermione was apparently not busy when Draco went to her office. She was sitting at her desk, leaning back, reading a long book. Figures, typical Hermione was always reading something. She put it down when Draco came in. She smiled at him pleasantly.  
  
"Hello Malfoy" Hermione said  
"Hey" Draco responded "Care to sit down?" She asked motioning to some chairs.  
"Okay" and he sat down  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well I saw you at the Ministry the other day, and I haven't seen barely anyone since Hogwarts, and decided to visit some people. Whether they wanted to see me or not. You are first." Draco explained  
  
She gave him a weird nod/smile face. "Cool, so how have you been? I haven't seen hardly anyone either"  
  
"I've been okay. Haven't done much. I see you've been busy with the paper and all." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say that" She laughed. "I mean, Harry and Ron went off to play professional quidditch, so I've been pretty lonely I guess."  
  
"Same here, what---" But he was cut off by a beeping noise.  
  
Hermione looked down on something at her desk. Then she said  
  
"Listen Draco, It was really nice talking to you and all. But I have to get back to work. Some "urgent" business I need to take care of. Urgent, right. . ."  
  
"Oh okay, I understand. Do you want to go out for coffee or dinner sometime" Draco asked  
  
She smiled "I'd like that. See you around"  
  
-----End of flashbackish type thing-----  
  
They started dating. For about a year and a half. They loved each other. And when Draco proposed to Hermione, she greatly accepted.  
  
Hermione got pregnant, when she was around 22. They were already married for almost a year at this time.  
  
So 22 year old Draco Malfoy is pacing around the hallway that Hermione is in at the hospital.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy" one of doctors called to him through the door. Draco looked up. "You can come in here now" He continued.  
  
"Oh okay" Draco said  
  
He couldn't believe it. In a few minutes Draco Malfoy would become a father. He was so excited. He stood by Hermione the whole time. (Well the whole time he was allowed in their at least).  
  
There he was. Draco and Hermione's newborn son. Adam Scott Malfoy was the name they decided on. He was born August 5th.  
  
When Hermione was allowed to go home, people wanted to come and see the baby. She didn't want too many people over at once though. They went to Hermione's parent's house first. Her parents immediately loved him. Then they went to Draco's mother's house. She fell in love with the baby as well.  
  
Harry and his fiancé Ginny Weasley came to their house. Ron and his wife Leah came the same day as Harry and Ginny.  
  
Leah, Ron's wife of almost a year, met in the U.S. A few years prior. She is an American wizard. Also, Harry and Ginny's wedding was set to happen in September.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well I hope you like it so far.  
  
Next chapter will include Adam growing up. And some "humor".  
  
Review if you can.  
  
-seedy- 


	2. Growing Up

King for a Day  
  
Disclaimer: I own Adam, his little friends, and "the Wester", and I can't think of anything else I own right now.  
  
Green Day owns King for a Day, saying that it is their song.  
  
A/N: hello  
  
Chapter 2: Growing Up  
  
Draco and Hermione's son Adam grew quickly. Time went by so fast. But still the days seemed to drag on and on, with taking care of the baby and all.  
  
Adam Malfoy was a mischievous little boy, always getting into trouble of some sort. He learned to walk with no trouble at all.  
  
-He was having trouble crawling over to his mother (her makeup bag was on the table). So he just stood up and started walking actually fairly fast, toward the makeup bag. He was about one year old.  
  
His first word was "lipstick". Well Draco wasn't very proud that his first born son's first word was "lipstick", but he was still happy that he could say anything at all. They ended up laughing about it.  
  
When Adam was about four, he went snooping. His mother Hermione went on a little trip to the grocery store, and his father was off doing something in the house. Adam was going through his mother's closet to find something that would fit him. Oh what a smart kid he was. He didn't find anything of his size though. He was far too young to do magic, so he couldn't magically make the clothes his size.  
  
Adam Malfoy was in the second grade. He attended an elementary school in England. He had light brown hair, eyes of honey, and a pointed face like his fathers. His voice was high pitched like a girl. When he turned eleven, hopefully he would receive his Hogwarts letter. What a shame it would be if Adam didn't turn out to be a wizard.  
  
In second grade, Adam dressed as a girl for Halloween. He enjoyed wearing girl clothing, makeup, and a wig just a little too much. He didn't want to take it off. But when he did, he would it right back on when no one was around.  
  
Draco worked at the Ministry of Magic when Adam was younger. But he couldn't find anything that really suited him. His interests didn't really fall into wizard government and such. He enjoyed writing. Writing news and taking photographs. Well what do you know . . . when you work at the newspaper company, you write and possibly take pictures. Draco found "The Wester" a happy place to work. And plus it was his wife's business and he could be around her even more.  
  
The day Adam received his Hogwarts letter was the happiest day of his life, well one of them. He was so excited to go to Diagon Alley and buy all his supplies, and try different wands until he found one just right for him. He wondered what house he would be put in, and what other friends besides his present friends he would make. He couldn't wait. He was so excited he pooped his pants.  
  
Adam rode the Hogwarts Express. He was alone in a compartment until his friends came in and sat down with him. The twins- Mark and Dylan Potter, and Jess Weasley. Jess was Ron and Leah's daughter, and the twins were Harry and Ginny's two sons. They've known each other since day one.  
  
Before they knew it, it was time to be sorted. The old hat sat on the same stool as when their parents attended.  
  
"Malfoy, Adam" Professor McGonagall called. He placed the worn hat on his head.  
"Ah, I see your parents came from two different houses. No matter . . . GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted his new house and applause broke out from the Gryffindors.  
  
Dylan Potter was next; he was placed in Gryffindor as well as Adam. Mark was placed in Slytherin though. It was funny, Dylan and Mark are twins and in different houses. But even thought they are twins, the two have totally different personalities. - Dylan is shyer, but a little bit friendlier than Mark. But Mark isn't mean; he is just a little more outgoing and had qualities a Slytherin should have.  
  
Jess Weasley was not the last. She was second to last . . . Jess was placed in Slytherin as well as Mark.  
  
So there were two Gryffindors and two Slytherins. Doesn't that work well?  
  
The years went quickly at Hogwarts. Adam had the same girlfriend from fourth to seventh year. Her name was Rachel Zeal. She was a Gryffindor. Rachel and Adam never did get around to doing the yucky stuff. They figured that they were too young, and wanted to wait.  
  
(A/N: Sorry, I just had to write yucky stuff. Cuz if you knew me, my friend and I refer to sex as the 'yucky stuff'. It's funny. But I just felt like putting that. Even though I don't think sex is yucky, yucky stuff is just funny to say.)  
  
Graduation from Hogwarts was miserable. Adam was busy trying to figure out what will happen between him and Rachel after they left school. He loved her very much, and didn't want to lose her.  
  
Three years after graduating from Hogwarts, Adam wanted to do something about his relationship with Rachel. They have been dating for what . . . six years? Well Adam decided that the time was way overdue and proposed to his beloved Rachel. She practically knocked him over, while yelling "of course", "why didn't you ask sooner", "I'm so excited" and kissing him all at the same time.  
  
Draco and Hermione were aged around their early 40's when Adam and Rachel wed. Everyone was there. It was a huge wedding. No need to get into detail.  
  
It was like any other wedding: the guests all arrived, the bride walked down the aisle, the ring kid from hell and the flower girl of doom walked behind the bride. Well maybe the wedding wasn't like any other.  
  
The ring kid from hell: let's see, while walking the ring flew off the pillow. No one could find it. Everyone was busy panicking like idiots that they weren't aware of the fact that they could use magic to find the ring.  
  
The flower girl of doom: well the flowers, nothing was wrong with the flowers except that they were ugly. But the girl, oh tripping on her dress and almost knocking over the bride was not a pretty sight. The whole wedding stopped. Even the stupid organ or whatever the hell it was lady stopped playing the appalling music. The flower girl of doom blushed a shade of crimson like never seen before. Then without warning, ran away from the wedding scene.  
  
Well once Adam and Rachel were standing in front of the minister, saying their vows. Someone was heard: "Accio wedding rings" and stood up "I've got the rings! I've got the rings!" Rushing to Adam, Rachel, and the minister, he gave them to them. Then he walked back to his seat.  
  
Well the wedding went quite well after all the chaos.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I'd say that's enough for now. Yes I didn't give much detail with anything . . . and it went pretty fast. But the story hasn't really started yet.  
  
Next chapter should start the story. I don't know yet what will happen. But I will try to get it out soon.  
  
Hope you like it so far.  
  
Me would like it if you reviewed  
  
-seedy- 


	3. What's in the Bag?

King for a Day  
  
A/N: I have been so busy. I haven't been able to do anything for my stories. And I am NEVER busy....but guess I am starting to have a life.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song "King for a Day" that would be green day. And I own (oh crap what is the kids name....lets check) okay Adam. Man I didn't even remember the kids name in MY OWN story. Okay that's enough. I own that kid. Just go see what you find that is not from Harry Potter and I might possibly own it. You should just get over it because why does it even matter what I own and what I don't own.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Rachy, oh my darling wife where are yooooou!" Adam called walking down the hall of him and his wives house. "I have a surprise for you!"  
  
Rachel and Adam had been married for about 27 months, so like two years and a few months. Well it only seemed that long. In reality it was about two weeks. Adam had just been out for the day, and had come home much energized.  
  
"Yeah! What do you want" Rachel laughed.  
  
"Where are you?" Adam called  
  
"I'm upstairs in the loft" she yelled  
  
Making his way up the circular staircase, he found his wife sitting on her knees on the couch, reading a book. Her chin length dark brown hair was framing her face, and her sapphire eyes were glued to the text. She seemed to have forgotten that her husband wanted her.  
  
Adam ran up to his companion and kissed her forehead. He smiled at her gleefully, and lifted up a plastic grocery bag. He grinned and then opened his mouth to speak. Rachel didn't seem interested. She was caught up in her book. But once Adam pinched her arm, she seemed to start paying attention.  
  
"Dude, can't you see I'm trying, to read uh" Rachel said sarcastically  
  
"Well miss, get over yourself, I wanna show you this" Adam started jumping up and down like a child in a candy store.  
  
Adam pulled a small lucid box out of the bag. The box was labeled "Malfoy" in large letters. Adam was moving the box out of the bag so slow, that a snail was probably going faster.  
  
"Um, dearest husband who I love so much, what's in the box?" Rachel whined  
  
"Be patient! I'm trying to go slow to make you eager!"  
  
"Oh fine, be that way!" Rachel stomped her feet  
  
"Well you really want to know? Fine I'll show you, come closer"  
  
Rachel walked closer to Adam; she was just way to close now.  
  
"Closer..."  
  
"I am not getting any closer, if I do my nose will be touching you." She said getting annoyed.  
  
"Fine then, just forget about me showing you this, bye wife!" and with that Adam walked away.  
  
"Ha, looks like Adams PMSing" Rachel laughed  
  
"I HEARD THAT" Adam yelled from down the stairs.  
  
"Good!" Rachel laughed again, she found this so funny.  
  
Adam was very moody today. He didn't know why. But he was getting annoyed with Rachel for no apparent reason, and he left the house. Going to his bestest friend in the very worlds house, Dylan Potter. When he arrived at Dylan and his live in girlfriend's house, Aimee Zalfoto, they were sitting with scattered pictures lying on the bedroom floor. They were sorting them. Of course, Adam just walks in. No one would think anything of it. Aimee and Dylan were the best.  
  
"Hey you freaks, what are you up to?" Adam asked curiously  
  
"Hi oh friend" Dylan waved his hand.  
  
"Hello!" Aimee squealed.  
  
"Yes we are just sorting through pictures." Dylan informed  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Adam said excitedly "See how smart I am?"  
  
"Oh yeah you're so smart" Aimee snickered  
  
"Dude, so are you up to wearing this stuff" Adam said pointing to the bag  
  
"hell yeah!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n: HA! I am so mean. Leave you like that. Well yeah whatever. I wont be here for a week...going to florida. How nice. No, I hate that kind of weather. Ooo maybe it will rain! Yes! Oh that would suck at Disney...rain. But rain is awesome.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Scattered – Green day  
  
"well I've got some scattered pictures, lying on my bedroom floor, reminds me of the times we shared, bet you wished that you were here...." Hopefully that's how it goes. Didn't listen to it today.  
  
Well I will try to update asap. I don't like long chapters. 


End file.
